Okru-Panodra
by La plume rouge
Summary: Bienvenue au lycée Okru-Panodra ! Non, ceci n'est pas un gag, c'est bien un internat ; Ailan, jeune fille de 15 ans est donc internée (vous pouvez y voir un double-sens, vu les personnages...) dans ce lycée. Elle y rencontrera moultes personnes... singulières et... gentilles pour passer une année tout à fait... normale. OCs


**Ouaiiiis ! J'ai ENFIN décidé d'écrire cette SchoolFic ! Vive moi !/PAN/**

**Bref, vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit d'une SchoolFic - hem. Je ne vois pas quoi dire en fait, à part que ça va être bien déjanté... et que si vous voulez arrêtez de penser à vos problèmes, lisez ma fic - c'est tellement débile que vous allez rire - ne sait pas faire sa pub.**

**Hum... faut que j'arrête l'humour (oui, c'était de l'humour, ça va !)**

**La parution risque d'être irrégulière, par contre, c'est dur d'avoir accès à l'ordinateur en ce moment =w=**

**DISCLAIMER: Yana Toboso et Jun Mochizuki me feront payer cher un jour d'avoir fait subir tout ça à leurs pauvres personnages... et bien évidemment Ailan Frame - eh oui, finalement, je n'ai plus peur des flames x) - l'OC censé me représenter et Clein Atcliff sont MA propriété. Compris ? [Euuuuuh...] *sort sa faux* [Ouais ! Ouais ! Très bien compris !]**

**RATING: K+ **

**WARNING: certains personnages se sont retrouvés en seconde à 26 ans (Reim par exemple) ; non, il n'a pas redoublé c'est juste que j'avais envie 8D**

**Bonne lecture ! ^w^**

* * *

Elle se tenait devant l'immense bâtisse, emmitouflée dans son manteau noir cintré et son cou ceint d'un fin foulard parme. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes d'un legging d'identique couleur à son manteau et ses pieds étaient bien au chaud dans de petites bottines sombres. Ses cheveux mi-long étaient agités par le vent, leur teinte blond-châtain s'assombrissant face à l'absence de soleil ; ses yeux bleu-gris sombres dont la pupille était entouré d'un fin halo jaune, qu'elle tenait de famille, scrutaient le haut portail de métal ainsi que la cour auquel celui-ci interdisait l'accès. Son petit nez pointu s'était retroussé alors que le froid ambiant lui picotait les narines et sa trop petite bouche (du moins selon son dentiste qui s'en plaignait à chaque visite de contrôle) rosée tremblaient, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure craquelée, comme si cela ne suffisait pas qu'elle soit gercée. Ses joues étaient rosies par les bourrasques et ses mains étaient crispées, recroquevillées dans ses moufles.

Cet énorme lycée commençait déjà à lui saper le moral. Cela allait bientôt faire un quart d'heure qu'elle attendait dans le froid à trembler. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il pleuve ou même qu'il neige, étant donné la froideur environnante.

Ce vaste internat, nommé Okru-Panodra, était un ensemble de deux bâtiments: Okru et Panodra. Dans un sens, c'était simple ; du moins si on arrivait à retenir le nom, pour commencer. Lesdits bâtiments formaient deux rectangles blancs, tirant un peu sur le jaunâtre - probablement à cause de l'ancienneté - dont les façades étaient rythmées par de petites fenêtres carrées posées à égale distance les unes des autres. En apparence, Okru et Panodra étaient totalement scindés, mais si on y regardait bien, on pouvait apercevoir tout au fond un troisième bâtiment qui les liait. Ce doit être le réfectoire, supposa l'adolescente en soufflant un filet de buée.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à crier un "Hého ! Il y a quelqu'un ?", elle vit sur sa droite un objet curviligne dont la carapace en métal dorée scintillait doucement lorsqu'un très rare rayon de soleil venait en caresser la surface. La petite cordelette à son côté semblait la narguer ; en effet, elle se sentit très idiote en constatant que depuis maintenant vingt minutes, elle attendait comme une cruche que quelqu'un vienne alors qu'il lui aurait suffit d'actionner la cloche pour avertir l'administration de sa présence.

Elle se retint de se frapper la tête contre le portail métallisé et tira trois-quatre fois sur la cordelette, rageant intérieurement.

Lorsque qu'une silhouette se découpa dans la brume quelques minutes plus tard, elle eut du mal à ne pas sauter de joie et à aller embrasser l'inconnu. Mais le pauvre n'avait pas mérité d'être agressé par la tornade hyper-affective et hypersensible qu'était la jeune fille ; l'homme vint donc lui ouvrir le portail et l'observa un instant, les yeux humides à cause du terrible froid.

Il était plutôt grand et possédait d'immenses yeux verts d'une rare beauté ainsi qu'une très longue tresse blonde et des boucles d'oreilles bleutées. Son visage était chaleureux et accueillant. Un sourire éclatant s'étendit sur son aimable visage dépourvu d'imperfections et il s'exclama:

- Ah, mais vous devez être notre nouvelle élève !

- Euh, o-oui, affirma timidement la petite blondinette.

- Entrez donc, je vous en prie, vous n'allez pas geler dehors éternellement, mademoiselle Frame ! rit le grand blond.

L'adolescente se rappela enfin qu'il s'agissait du proviseur de l'établissement, qui lui avait fait passer son entretien. Il se nommait Mr. Vessalius. Elle se rappelait avoir été embarrassée face à sa chaleur et à sa compréhension, elle qui s'attendait à être en face du ténébreux brun qu'elle avait aperçu lorsqu'on l'avait introduit dans les couloirs administratifs. Mais il s'avérait qu'il n'était que l'agent comptable et gestionnaire du lycée. D'après ses souvenirs, il s'appelait Mr. Baskerville. On lui avait également présenté le proviseur adjoint, un certain Mr. Michaelis. Puis on lui avait fait vaguement part des deux CPE mais elle ne se souvenait plus de leurs noms respectifs.

Elle hocha donc la tête et se dandina derrière le grand et beau blond qui la conduisait, avant qu'il ne pénètrent dans Okru et qu'elle soit plus ou moins chaleureusement accueillie par le personnel. On lui avait fait une grande réception. Mais en vérité, cela la rendait très mal à l'aise, seule au beau milieu de tous ces adultes. Bien que certains soient plus jeunes que d'autres et semblaient plus sympathiques.

- Mesdames, messieurs, je vous présente Ailan Frame, votre future élève et peut-être victime, qui sait, rit Mr. Vessalius.

Cela se voulait rassurant mais Ailan fut parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi.

Elle revit de nouveau le proviseur adjoint, qui lui sourit chaleureusement ; curieusement, elle se fit la promesse au fond d'elle-même de ne jamais contrarier le 'sieur Michaelis. Ses cheveux mi-long d'un noir de jais et ses yeux vifs semblant comme l'intérieur d'une coupe de thé lui inspirait une sorte de crainte respectueuse, pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison. On lui présenta également les deux CPE, Mlle. Baskerville et sa poitrine immense, ainsi que ses longs cheveux roses et son air sadique, et Mr. Faustus, froid et hautain, ressemblant fort au proviseur adjoint mais avec quelque chose de plus sauvage ; qui plus est, ses yeux étaient plus clairs, d'un or envoûtant.

Elle fit également la connaissance de Mme. Rainsworth, une femme âgée à l'air chaleureux mais qui avait un rire un peu effrayant ; elle était la secrétaire des élèves. Elle se déplaçait en fauteuil roulant, ce qui lui fit un peu de peine, mais sa pitié se tassa lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle s'amusait à écraser les pieds de certains de ses collègues.

Deux des cuisiniers officiant au réfectoire lui furent également présentés: Bardroy et Aghni, un blond au visage mal rasé et un grand homme au visage accueillant et dont la peau était très mate.

On lui épargna les trois documentalistes, qui avaient l'air de sacrés excentriques: l'un faisait semblant de savoir sans rien connaître, l'autre riait un peu trop fort et faisait des blagues plutôt... salaces et le dernier n'arrêtait pas de divaguer sur des petits rouge-gorge à la fine taille.

Elle ne fit également pas la connaissance des chefs de travaux, ainsi que du secrétaire d'intendance, de l'adjoint administratif, du médecin scolaire, de l'infirmière, de la secrétaire de la direction et de l'assistante sociale. Ailan se crut épargnée sauf que l'_adorable _Mr. Vessalius avait tenu à réunir les professeurs de sa toute nouvelle classe. La jeune fille poussa un discret soupir et sourit à son professeur de français, Mr. Break, un albinos un tantinet excentrique. Il s'était beaucoup amusé à sortir du placard en lui empoignant les épaules, ce qui lui avait fichu une trouille bleue.

Puis vint le tour de Mr. T. Spears, son professeur de mathématiques. Il n'avait pas l'air commode. Froid, distant, sec et strict. Il portait des lunettes rectangulaires noires derrière lesquelles brillaient deux yeux émeraude ; ses cheveux aile-de-corbeau étaient soigneusement lissés en arrière, lui donnant un air encore plus rébarbatif. Elle qui n'aimait pas les maths...

Mr. Barma, son professeur d'histoire semblait à peu près normal ; ç'aurait été merveilleux s'il ne possédait pas d'immenses cheveux rouges et un éventail qu'il agitait en permanence. Qui plus est, elle l'aurait appelé madame s'il ne lui avait pas été présenté. Il avait un air assez androgyne, il était difficile de déterminer son sexe à première vue.

Son professeur de physique-chimie se nommait Mr. Keinz. Il avait des cheveux roux en épis et était coiffé d'un chapeau haut-de-forme ; il possédait des yeux violets assez surprenant, cerclé du noir d'un eye-liner probablement. Sa tunique était plutôt colorée et sous son oeil droit était tatoué un petit lys bleu. Décidemment, cette année serait assez... unique.

Mr. Nightray, professeur de Sciences. Ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux vairons étaient en soi assez charmeurs ; malheureusement, il s'avérait que ce cher Mr. Nightray n'était autre qu'un psychopathe: il parlait sans cesse de dissection (dont Ailan avait en horreur) et de la façon de découper les cobayes. Génial.

Puis voilà les deux professeurs qui dirigeront l'option qu'avait choisi Ailan: littérature et société. L'un était l'excentrique professeur de français et l'autre sa professeur d'espagnol, Mlle. Baskerville.

_Encore une ?_ pensa la jeune blonde.

Celle-ci ne ressemblait pourtant en rien à la CPE. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un rouge sanglant. Bien que son sourire fut charmeur, elle eut à peu de choses près la même impression que lorsque Mr. Michaelis s'était présenté à elle.

Puis sa prof d'SES, Rachel Cecile, se présenta humblement.

_Enfin quelqu'un de normal !_

Vint le tour d'un second Mr. Nightray, professeur d'anglais cette fois. Le premier Nightray n'arrêtait pas de crier à tue-tête et à qui voudrait l'entendre que "Gil" était son grand-frère adoré. Mais mis à part l'oeil doré qu'il avait en commun avec les deux yeux de son grand-frère, rien ne semblait dire qu'ils l'étaient. Enfin, ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Du moins, elle savait désormais que son cher professeur d'anglais s'appelait Gilbert Nightray - suite à une remontrance de Mr. Michaelis qui était "Cessez donc ces familiarités avec ce pauvre Gilbert, nous sommes dans un milieu professionnel, veuillez garder ces marques d'affection pour la vie privée."

Enfin et pour terminer, son professeur de sport. Une vraie armoire à glace. De très larges épaules avec une tête carrée et des yeux émeraude, ainsi qu'une chevelure blonde nouée en catogan. Elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il avait un lien de parenté avec le proviseur. Et elle n'eut pas à couper sa main puisqu'il se nommait Mr. Vessalius. Qui essaya d'ailleurs de la draguer. Mais bon, passons, il ne paraissait pas méchant au moins.

Elle crut le supplice terminé, pouvoir aller s'installer dans un dortoir, n'importe où du moment qu'on la laisse en paix et qu'elle ne soit pas le centre d'intérêt de tout ce monde qui la scrutait mais non ! Une fois de plus, ce _cher _Mr. Vessalius tint à lui présenter les surveillants.

_Nan mais c'est pas fini oui ! _explosa-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle en avait assez de rougir à n'importe quelle occasion.

Bref, la voilà à en avoir mal aux zygomatiques de sourire bêtement face à Doug, Fang, Levy, Fred, Angela et un deuxième Fred. En conséquence, on appelait les deux Fred par leurs noms de famille: Nightray et Abberline.

_Encore un Nightray... ? Ben dis donc... en même temps, Baskerville et Vessalius aussi..._

Puis enfin, les paroles magiques:

- Très bien, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer dans votre dortoir, mademoiselle Frame, sourit le proviseur.

Elle se retint de bondir de joie mais ne put empêcher un immense sourire de s'inscrire sur son visage ; celui-ci se défit quand elle vit qu'on lui présentait encore quelqu'un. Enfin, c'était un adolescent. C'était déjà ça.

Il avait de courts cheveux châtains, des yeux brun-vert, de fines lunettes et un visage souriant et chaleureux. Il était plutôt grand et était vêtu de l'uniforme masculin du lycée: une chemise blanche, une veste bleu marine sur laquelle était brodée le blason Okru-Panodra et un pantalon droit de même couleur que la veste. Pour les chaussures, on lui avait expliqué que c'était libre. Le jeune homme portait de simples chaussures noires, cirées. Bref, une apparence plutôt stricte, bien qu'on ne soit pas à l'extrême de son professeur de mathématiques.

Il lui tendit sa main, toujours souriant:

- Bienvenue, je m'appelle Reim Lunettes, je suis le délégué de ta classe.

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire face à son nom ; honnêtement, qui n'aurait pas ri ? Bon, peut-être certaines personnes, mais il faut dire que ce nom ne doit pas être très facile à porter. Quand elle croisa son regard bas, elle se mordit la lèvre et s'excusa précipitamment.

- Je suis désolée, vraiment, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas me moquer, c'est que je ne m'y attendais pas, et...

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, sourit-il, néanmoins plus faiblement. Je commence à avoir l'habitude après tout...

Se mordant encore la lèvre, elle voulut une fois de plus se frapper le front contre un mur ; mais son sentiment de honte cette fois-ci était plus aigu. Elle l'avait blessé, rien qu'à son arrivée, quelle gourde...

- Vraiment désolée, continua-t-elle, un ton plus bas et le regard fixé sur ses chaussures.

- Je vois bien que tu es sincère, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres, sourit Reim. Bon, je te fais visiter ?

- Euh... oui, je veux bien ! Encore désolée...

- Arrête de t'excuser, voyons. Suis-moi plutôt.

- D'a-d'accord...

Ailan emboîta donc le pas à Reim, son tout nouveau délégué de classe, découvrant les sanitaires, le réfectoire, les salles de classe, les couloirs administratifs (qu'elle revisita mais elle ne dit rien, encore trop honteuse de l'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu blessé) et enfin le St. Graal, les dortoirs !

- Evidemment, les dortoirs garçons et filles sont séparés, et ceux des professeurs se trouvent dans Okru, que nous venons de quitter. Ici se trouve donc nos dortoirs, une salle commune pour les loisirs, une salle de devoirs, où les élèves s'entraident et évidemment les douches et sanitaires se trouvent dans les dortoirs. Bref, tout Panodra est pour les élèves, termina Reim, très professionnel.

Il lui désigna son dortoir, devenant le sosie d'une tomate trop mûre à partir du moment où il entra dans la section féminine, gardant le regard baissé ; il faillit même se faire un auto-croche-pied. Autour d'eux étaient braqués les regards de nombre de filles, et de quelques garçons très à l'aise de pénétrer les quartiers des demoiselles. En tout cas, Reim semblait être très prude. Au moins, elle saurait à côté de qui se mettre en classe...

Mais alors qu'elle observait sa chambre, qu'elle devait partager avec une certaine Sharon Rainsworth, son regard tomba sur... lui.

Elle se précipita et lui sauta dessus en riant et poussant des petits cris... originaux.

- Clein ! Clein !

- Gné ? fit le pauvre blond en se dégageant de l'étreinte étouffante de la nouvelle.

Il portait de grandes lunettes noires, avait de grands yeux verts nuancés de jaune et ses cheveux blonds étaient éclatants, si ce n'est que la base de sa nuque et toutes les pointes étaient teintes en noir. Comme dans ses souvenirs. A la chose près que Clein avait les yeux totalement verts et lui aurait déjà sauté dessus.

- Heu... je m'appelle Ronald Knox, enchanté jolie demoiselle ! s'exclama le blond en lui octroyant un baisemain.

Ailan se colora d'un rouge vif. Non seulement elle venait de se tromper ridiculement mais en plus elle se faisait draguer par le sosie de son meilleur ami...

Mais alors qu'elle se sentait très bête, avec le regard incompréhensif et gêné de Reim derrière elle, une tornade blonde se jeta sur elle et là, ce fut bien Clein Atcliff qui la fit basculer à terre.

- Amy ! Amy ! C'est bien toi !

- Argh... plus pour très longtemps si tu continues de m'aplatir...

Il la releva donc et l'étreignit avec chaleur.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Je croyais que tu étais parti en Angleterre avec tes parents... ? demanda Ailan, interrompant les "Amy ! Amy ! Amy !" surexcité de son meilleur ami.

- Ben j'ai convaincu mes parents de m'inscrire dans un internat... et il paraît que c'était le moins cher à l'année alors, me voilà ! Tu aurais dû me dire dans quel internat tu étais, j'aurais préparé une grande fête pour toi !

- Euh, niveau réception, je crois que je suis bonne..., marmonna Ailan. Ben c'est génial en tout cas !

- Tu es en seconde quoi ?

- Seconde 3 et toi ?

- Pareil !

- Trop biiiien !

Elle le serra à nouveau contre elle.

- Au fait, tu as un frère jumeau... ?

- Oh, Ronald. Il me ressemble énormément mais si tu y regarde de près, ce n'est pas moi !

- Oui, j'ai vu ses yeux...

- Hum, bref...

Ils se sentirent un peu oppressés face aux regards insistants de tous les autres.

- Euh, j'vous présente Ailan Frame ! s'écria Clein avec son habituel sourire éclatant ; il était d'un naturel très optimiste.

Il y eut quelques "bonjour/salut" puis ils vaquèrent de nouveau à leurs occupations tandis que la jeune fille poussait un soupir. Au moins, eux étaient moins curieux que les profs. Ou du moins ne les avaient-on pas forcés à lui fournir un accueil digne d'une princesse. Et tandis que les deux amis échangeaient les dernières nouvelles, Reim s'approcha d'eux d'un pas mal assuré.

- C'est ta petite amie ? demanda-t-il d'un ton timide à Clein, la voix basse.

- Euh... non. Elle est libre, chuchota Clein en souriant, faisant un clin d'oeil au pauvre châtain qui s'empourpra violemment.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je... enfin... je voulais juste...

Ailan le regarda en cillant.

_Tiens, il est aussi doué que moi..._

Néanmoins, elle se posait des questions. Qu'est-ce que Clein venait de lui chuchoter à l'oreille pour qu'il réagisse aussi excessivement ? Enfin, excessivement... elle pouvait parler, elle aussi.

- J-je te laisse lui présenter les autres alors, j-je vais aller chercher ma tenue p-pour le bal...

- Quel bal ? fit Ailan en haussant les sourcils.

- En ton honneur... j'ignore pourquoi, mais tous les administratifs en ont fait toujours un paquet quand il y a un nouveau, répondit Clein en haussant les épaules.

- Ah, tu n'as toujours pas été la chercher ? Tu travailles trop, Reim, faut que tu déstresse un peu, mon vieux..., reprit Clein en s'adressant à Reim.

- Oui, peut-être..., admit-il en observant Ailan en coin.

- Au fait, tu n'as toujours pas de cavalière ?

- Eh bien... non.

Clein ricana.

Ailan voulut s'enfuir immédiatement ; lorsque Clein ricanait de cette manière, c'était toujours mauvais signe... très mauvais signe...

* * *

**Voilà, merci de m'avoir lu ! **

**...**

**...**

**Quoi ? Non, pas de délire cette fois-ci, j'en ai déjà assez fait dans la fic je crois xD**


End file.
